Returned 2, Dark Paths
by SplashTheScauldron
Summary: The prequel of the story: /s/10610162/1/Returned The sequel of my first fanficion, Returned!
1. Prolouge

_**Finally! Part two! :D I hope you guys enyoy it. But cause school starts for me, the updates will need very long :( I'm sorry.**_

* * *

_**RETURNED 2, DARK PATHS**_

**Prolouge**

_"How can I trust you? You often don't complete my orders, and are too late!"_

_"No, master!"_ cries the black Skrill, and cowers on the floor. _"You won't regret keeping me!"_

_"How can I be sure...?"_

_"I will follow all your orders! Please don't hurt me!"_

_"So prove it."_ answers the human.

His glance catches another Skrill, hidden in the shadows in a corner of the cave.

_"Get over here, Hurricane."_

Hurricane's eyes widen, but she slowly moves to the human and the dragon.

_"She's your sister, right?"_ asks the human, with a grin.

The black Skrill nods shyly.

_"Prove it: hurt her."_

Hiccup wakes up and opens his eyes. It doesn't really make a difference because Twinklescale, who curled herself around him, keeps his view dark as night.

_"Weird nightmare..."_ mutters Hiccup.

Twinklescale yawns, and puts her tail away from her nose.

_"Is something wrong, Hiccup?"_ she asks, and lowers her wing, so that Hiccup can go outside the Night Fury tent.

_"It's okay, Twinklescale."_ he answers. _" I just have the feeling that we are stumbling into the next adventure."_

The dragon rolls its eyes, and stands up.

_"Why do I have the feeling that you are quoting Bloodnut?"_ she asks, and walks to the Viking.

_"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about..."_

Twinklescale laughs, and punches him softly in the shoulder.

_"Go to sleep, Hiccup..."_

* * *

_**Update: Next chapter coming up 14.9 - 15.9** _


	2. 1, Mysterys

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Author's Note: _The dragons, Hiccup, and Bloodnut, can't only talk over their minds; they can also share emotions and think what they see, hear, smell or taste._**

* * *

_"Faster! Don't let him escape!"_ yells Bloodnut.

The Night Fury flys into a labyrinth of big rocks and tries to hide there, but Silversun is faster. She crashes into the Night Fury and nails him on the ground.

_"Got you!"_ she roars luckily.

_"Oh, help me! I'm dying!"_ croaks Fire.

Two other Night Furies land next to the Skrill.

_"I'm the fastest!"_ roars Flame.

_"Sure, that's why I won four times, and you, two ."_ corrects Twinklescale, and rolls her eyes.

_"You okay?"_ Hiccup asks Fire.

_"Never been better. I died one minute ago 'cause this stupid and annoying blue Skrill doesn't wanna take her paw out of my face..."_ mumbles Fire and squints up to Silversun.

Silversun smiles, and puts her paw away.

_"What now?"_ Bloodnut asks the dragons.

_"Catch me!"_ shouts Flame.

_"Hey, wait!"_ roars Fire, and flys after Flame, followed by Twinklescale, and her rider.

But Silversun stays on the ground.

_"Is something wrong?"_ Bloodnut asks the Skrill.

_"Be quiet, and listen!"_

Because Bloodnut's hearing isn't as good as Silversun's, the dragon shows her what it hears. A big animal, maybe 400 meters up north, roars in pain, or fear.

_"Is that... a dragon?!"_ asks Bloodnut, surprised.

_"Call the others, I'm gonna fly to it."_

* * *

Silversun lands on a little beach.

_"A Skrill!"_ she roars, surprised.

Some dragons land behind her.  
_"What the... another Skrill?"_ whispers Flame. _"Seriously?"_

Twinklescale punches Flame. Silversun steps to the Skrill.

_"Are you okay? What's your name?"_

The black Skrill opens his eyes and trys to stand up.

_"Blizzard..."_

His attempts to stand up fail, and he lies down with a painful roar.

_"Don't worry, we will help you."_ says Hiccup.

_"You can... speak... to...me...too?"_

_"You have a rider?"_ asks Hiccup.

_"Noo! Please, noo!"_ Blizzard screams, and tries to crawl back.

_"I didn't want to..."_ whispers Hiccup.

Bloodnut places a hand on his shoulder.

_"We are scaring Blizzard. Better if we let the dragons help him."_

Hiccup nods, and looks at the dragon, who tries to back off from the humans. But it is too much for him, and he faints.

_"No..."_ whispers Hiccup.

_"It's not your fault, Hiccup, we will help him, I promise."_ says Bloodnut, and smiles at him.


	3. 2, Shadows

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Big Cliffhanger at the end :P But what am I doing here, just keep readin'  
**

* * *

_"You found him on the beach?"_ asks Inferno.

He and Spark are standing on a big rock inside the biggest cave, in front of them lies Blizzard, Starstorm and Thunderclaw are trying to wake him up. Around the rock, sit the other dragons.

_"I wonder why he was there..."_ says Inferno.

Cloudeye stands up.

_"I wouldn't let him stay here, guys."_

Her blind glance focusses on Blizzard.

_"Or we will get some problems soon. Trust me."_ she hisses.

_"Why do you think that?"_ asks Thunderroar.

_"Long story..."_

Another dragon stands up, and steps in front of the crowd.

_"But we have to help him!"_ says Silvermoon.

The little Skrill, daughter of Spark and Thunderclaw hatched some weeks after the fight against the humans. She got her name, because she looks exactly like Silversun.

_"You are right, we can't leave him all by himself."_ says Spark.

_"You are making a mistake, guys!"_ hisses Cloudeye.

_"Why don't you like Blizzard, Cloudeye?"_ Bloodnut asks the Skrill next to her.

_"Use your brain, kid. I would never say that to a person I don't know."_

Cloudeye turns around, and leaves the cave.

* * *

The little Skrill wakes up. She opens her eyes, and looks up to the moon shining into the cave. But suddenly there is a shadow in front of it. A dragon.

_"Daddy?"_

That's the last thing she can remember.


	4. 3, Decisions

**Chapter 3**

A loud roar wakes the dragons and Vikings up.

_"Where is Silvermoon?!"_

_"Blizzard is not here, either!"_

Silversun punches Bloodnut in the shoulder.

_"Wake up!"_

The Skrill and Bloodnut are one of the first ones in Spark and Thunderclaw's cave.

_"I should have known it."_ cries Thunderclaw.

_"We will find her, don't worry."_ says Spark to her, but his voice sounds as worried as Thunderclaw's.

Two minutes later, Inferno calls an assembly in the big cave.

_"We have to send some dragons after him."_ says Spark.

Inferno nods.

_"I will go!"_ says Silversun.

_"Me too!"_ her rider agrees.

_"We both."_ adds Hiccup.

_"Don't forget us!"_ yells Flame.

_"You... two?! I don't think that's - "_

_"Sure it is, Spark."_ interrupts Fire.

_"Don't worry."_, laughs Flame. _"It's not like we are always useless."_

Inferno rolls his eyes.

_"Fine, go with them."_

* * *

**_Sorry for the 1 week gap, I really don't have much time :( But I'll work on it :)_**


	5. 4, Thunderstorm

**Chapter 4**

**_(Author's note: Twinklescale has the best sense of all the dragons when it's about the weather ;-) )_**

_"You know guys, it's very dark here. Could be hard to find something."_

_"Seriously, Fire? And you needed only 10 minutes to find that out?"_ asks Twinklescale.

_"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of myself too."_

Silversun rolls her eyes.

It's a few minutes after midnight. Since the dragons with the two Vikings follow Blizzard through the darkness, it starts to rain. Everyone hopes that there won't be a thunderstorm, because it would slow down the Night Furies, and accelerate Blizzard.

_"We are doing something wrong here..."_ doubts Hiccup.

_"Blizzard knows that someone will follow him, I'm sure he'll try to be faster...Twinklescale, can you tell me where in a radius of some miles could be the biggest thunderstorm?"_

_"You are crazy! Flying straight into a thunderstorm would kill us!"_

_"We won't fly into the Thunderstorm. Silversun will."_

_"WHAT!?"_ Bloodnut yells.

_"Without you, don't worry."_

_"So, what's your plan?"_ asks Silversun.

_"We will fly above the clouds. You will fly into the thunderstorm and chase Blizzard out of it. Then we will help you catch him."_

Twinklecale sighs.

_"Okay, then; one mile, 80 degrees east."_

* * *

A flash lights up the sky. The Night Furies and the Vikings are flying above the thunderstorm, Bloodnut is on Flame's back.

_"Oh no, I lost him..."_ growls Silversun.

Suddenly, Bloodnut hears a voice in her mind.

_"Bloodnut? Is that you!?"_

_"Silvermoon!"_

_"Watch out, guys!"_ screams Silversun.

A black shadow, covered in violet and blue flashes, rushes out of the clouds, followed by Silversun.  
Blizzard crashes into the surprised Flame, and Bloodnut almost falls off her back. Luckily, Silvermoon has the idea to bite into Blizzard's paw. He roars, and drops the little dragon, who falls directly into Hiccups arms.

_"Catch Blizzard!"_ shouts Bloodnut, who already managed to jump onto Silversun's back.

The twins follow Blizzard, who tries to escape into the thunderstorm.

_"Are you all right?"_ Bloodnut asks the baby Skrill.

Silvermoon nods shyly, and looks, with big, confused eyes, at the Vikings and the dragons.

_"We got him!"_ says Fire.

After a few seconds, the Night Fury twins fly out the clouds, carrying the wriggling Blizzard.

_"What... are you gonna do with me?"_ asks Blizzard angrily.

_"I dunno, maybe give Silvermoon's parents some time alone with you."_ laughs Flame.


End file.
